criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Dread in the Air
Dread in the Air 'is a case featured in ''Criminal Case, it appears as the thirteenth case in Harwell. It takes place in Soulbound Grounds appearing as the first case of the district. Plot As the team arrived in Soulbound Grounds, Chief Rose goes out to find his father, while Anthony and the Player decide to explore the district. After walking for a while, they heard a scream coming from the woods. There, they found the body of Merlyn Rake with her throat slashed. The duo then suspected hunter Gareth Langley after finding his rifle at the crime scene. Later, student Loup Hunt and goth girl Kathy Webb were also suspected before discovering that the victim was part of an anarchist organization called The Soulless Shadows. The duo rushed to the anarchist base, just to find it abandoned with not a single person around. There, they did find a telescope leading them to astrologist Knott Brystent, who said that he often visits curious places to get a better understanding of how angles influence how you see the stars. Afterwards, the detectives suspected camper Lucy Devine who wanted to visit the angel statue in the forest, but quickly noticed that it had been closed off because of police investigation and settled down at the camping site. Eventually, camper Lucy Devine was arrested for the murder. Lucy confessed to the crime, saying that she was only using self defense. When questioned about this, she said that Merlyn and 2 other guys in masks walked up to her, weapons in their hands. The victim started attacking her, so she grabbed her knife and tried to defend herself. Because she knew that only hurting them won't make them leave, she cut Merlyn's throat. The shock made the other anarchists run away, leaving Lucy alone with the dead body, covered in blood. Sice neither Merlyn's nor The Soulless Shadows' motive was clear, Judge Blade sentenced Lucy Devine to 7 years in prison. After the trial, Chief Rose confronted the Player and asked them if they could help interrogate his father, museum owner Benedict Rose. When confronted about the drugs they discovered in the previous investigation, Benedict denied any involvment, followed by scolding Michael about asking him insane questions. After they were done questioning Benedict, Michael left to go somewhere he wouldn't tell the Player, but said they should have a look around the woods with Brooklyn to see if they can find anything on his father. There, they managed to find a family photo, showing Michael alongside his father, mother and sister. Diana had a look at the photo, only to discover that Michael's sister Olivia had passed away around 20 years ago. The duo went to ask Benedict about this, who said that ever since Olivia died, Michael had been disobeying his parents, doing anything to make them angry. After the encounter with Benedict, Michael wasn't seen again by the team for the rest of the day. Later, Anthony and the Player had a look at the anarchist hideout again, as both of them were curious about what The Soulless Shadows were up to. They managed to find anarchist Gabriel Savage, who said that the anarchist group do not want to cause any harm to anyone, also saying that Merlyn and the 2 other guys who attacked Lucy were 'rejects' who didn't 'believe'. The next day, Michael showed up at the station, saying he heard a very disturbing noice somewhere in the forest... Victim * 'Merlyn Rake '(Found dead next to an angel statue) Murder Weapon * '''Hunting Knife Killer * Lucy Devine Suspects Suspect's Profile *This suspect eats ginger. *This suspect wears hiking boots. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has a mosquito bite. Suspect's Profile *This suspect eats ginger. *This suspect wears hiking boots. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has a mosquito bite. Suspect's Profile * This suspect eats ginger. Suspect's Appearance * This suspect has a mosquito bite. * This suspect wears a crystal neckalce Suspect's Profile *This suspect eats ginger. *This suspect wears hiking boots. Suspect's Appearance * Suspect's Profile *This suspect eats ginger. *This suspect wears hiking boots. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has a mosquito bite. *This suspect wears a crystal necklace. Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer eats ginger. *The killer wears hiking boots. *The killer has a mosquito bite. *The killer has brown eyes. *The killer wears a crystal necklace. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Forest. (Clues: Victim's Body, Bloody Footprints, Rifle; Victim identified: Merlyn Rake) * Autopsy the Victim's Body. (18:00:00) (Result: The killer eats ginger) * Analyse Bloody Footprints. (12:00:00) (Result: The killer wears hiking boots; New Crime Scene: Camping Site) * Examine Rifle. (Result: New Suspect: Gareth Langley) * Confront Mr Langley about the murder. * Investigate Camping Site. (Clues: Student ID, Necklace) * Examine Student ID. (Result: New Suspect: Loup Hunt) * Ask Loup abount the victim. * Examine Necklace. (Result: New Suspect: Kathy Webb) * Tell Kathy about the murder. * Go to Chapter 2! Chapter 2 * Investigate Anarchist Base. (Clues: Telescope, Wet Paper) * Examine Telescope. (Result: Fingerprints) * Analyse Fingerprints. (06:00:00) (Result: New Suspect: Knott Brystent) * Confront Knott aout the murder. (Result: Knott eats ginger, Knott wears hiking boots) * Examine Wet Paper. (Result: Threat) * Examine Threat. (Result: Talk to Gareth Langley again) * Question Gareth about the threat. (Result: Gareth eats ginger, Gareth wears hiking boots; New Crime Scene: Tent) * Investigate Tent. (Clues: Torn Map, Scarf Piece) * Examine Torn Map. (Result: Signature) * Examine Signature. (Result: New Suspect: Lucy Devine) * Ask Lucy about her visiting the crime scene. (Result: Lucy eats ginger, Lucy wears hiking boots) * Examine Scarf Piece. (Result: Unknown Sample) * Analyse Unknown Sample. (12:00:00) (Result: The killer has a mosquito bite) * Go to Chapter 3! Chapter 3 * Investigate Flag Pole. (Clues: Notebook, Makeup Box) * Examine Notebook. (Result: Talk to Loup Hunt again) * Question Loup about the creepy drawing. (Result: Loup eats ginger, Loup wears hiking boots) * Examine Makeup Box. (Result: Talk to Kathy Webb again) * Ask Kathy about the anarchist base. (Result: Kathy eats ginger) * Investigate Angel Statue. (Clues: Bloody Knife, Pile of Leaves) * Examine Bloody Knife. (Result: Blood) * Examine Pile of Leaves. (Result: Bloody Crystal) * Analyse Blood. (09:00:00) (Result: The killer has brown eyes) * Analyse Bloody Crystal. (15:00:00) (Result: The killer wears a crystal necklace) * Arrest the killer now! * Go to No Happy End (1/6)! No Happy End (1/6) * Confront Benedict with Michael. (Result: New Clues on Forest; Reward: Free Burger) * Investigate Forest. (Clues: Faded Photo) * Examine Faded Photo. (Result: Family Photo) * Analyse Family Photo. (03:00:00) (Result: Talk to Benedict Rose again) * Ask Benedict about his family. (Reward: 10,000 Coins) * Investigate Anarchist Base. (Clues: Torn Paper) * Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Odd List) * Analyse Odd List. (03:00:00) (Result: New Quasi-Suspect: Gabriel Savage) * Question Gabriel about the Soulless Shadows. (Reward: Gas Mask) * Move onto a new crime! Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in Soulbound Grounds Category:Cases in Harwell